Emociones
by Lunaduct
Summary: No, no seré más una mujer tonta que tiene esperanzas de que el chico que le gusta mágicamente se enamore de ella, desde ahora no haré nada, es una promesa; una promesa de silencio, callaré mis más profundas emociones.
1. Emociones

**Emociones**

 **Akane**

-¿Te sucede algo?-me peguntó el causante de mis desvelos, la persona de quien yo me enamoré, para desgracia mía.

-No, no es nada-claro que era mentira ¡me pasaba todo! Si eso era posible, él estaba ahí muy tranquilo mientras esas dos lo abrazaban, incluso parecía feliz, pero ya lo dije, callaré mis emociones, haré como que no me importase y me tragaré todos los celos que me carcomen.

-¿estás segura? Luces molesta -dijo queriendo meter el dedo en la llaga, por suerte ya no soy tan evidente y casi no exteriorizo mis emociones. Solo sonreí de la manera más natural y me levanté.

-Muy segura, solo estoy un poco cansada. Diviértete-dije aparentando tranquilidad, y para hacerlo más ameno y ver cómo reaccionaba mientras subía fui tarareando una canción felizmente.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto solté un suspiro frustrado y al fin pude fruncir el ceño libremente, odiaba a esas dos, en estos momentos sentía envidia de ellas, de esa confianza en sí mismas para abrazarlo tan libremente, yo lo amaba pero si él no me ama, yo no voy a detenerlo a mi lado, lo quiero libre y feliz. Así que valiéndome de toda la fuerza de voluntad que disponía me abstuve de bajar a espiarlos, si los veía es probable que armase un escándalo y eso es lo que no deseo.

-Sé fuerte-me dije a mí misma y tomando una gran bocanada de aire bajé la mirada apreté los puños y me fui a dormir, mientras menos supiera o escuchara, sería mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ranma**

Y otra vez vuelve a pasar, ella se va dejándome solo con estas dos, una a cada costado matándose con la mirada la una a la otra, sé que solo me ven como un trofeo, como una insignia que significa "soy mejor que tú" , ellas no me quieren a mí, quieren lo que significa estar conmigo.

-Ya es tarde, deberían irse-digo en voz alta y firme, ellas me miran e ignoran completamente mi comentario.

-Ya es hora de que te decidas-me dice la que una vez fue mi mejor amiga, ahora no estoy muy seguro.

-Sí, ya es hora-secunda la otra, yo solo suspiro con frustración, no me iba a hacer el idiota, sabía perfectamente a qué se referían, para peores de mis males ya me lo había planteado, y de hecho ya me decidí hace un tiempo, el problema es _ella_.

Últimamente ha estado rara, distante, indiferente, ya no me golpea, ya no me dirige esas cálidas sonrisas, de hecho ya ni sonríe, evita quedarse conmigo a solas, no se molesta ni pide explicaciones cuando me encuentra en una situación comprometedora, y en sus ojos ya no puedo ver ninguna emoción particularmente fuerte, mi cabeza me grita constantemente _la perdiste_ pero mi corazón se niega a aceptarlo, aunque creo que comienza a considerarlo porque cada vez se agita más y más, se comprime dolorosamente y me transmite un sentimiento claro: angustia, angustia por ella, angustia por aceptar que a ella ya no le importo, angustia porque pude ser yo el único causante, angustia de no saber qué hacer, angustia porque haya otro, angustia, simplemente angustia.

Ella ya no es agresiva, ya no es la fierecilla que tanto me gustaba hacer rabiar, ya no me dirige miradas discretamente, ya no quiere que le enseñe a pelear, ya no me quiere demostrar nada, ni siquiera quiere hablarme más de lo necesario. Creo que se cansó, se cansó de ser blanco de mis insultos, se cansó de prepararme comida para que yo la desprecie, se cansó de curarme las heridas, se cansó de golpearme, se cansó de sonreírme, se cansó de mí, y mi corazón comienza a sufrir los estragos, cada vez que contemplo la posibilidad de que tal vez ella me odie se me forma un nudo en la garganta y hoy no sería la excepción, si es así no la culparía, ni le reprocharía nada, después de todo lo único que ha obtenido de mí han sido insultos, comparaciones crueles, y problemas.

-¡LÁRGUENSE!-grite con el nudo en la garganta aún más grande.

-¿No vas a decidirte?-dijo la amazona, mirándome fijamente, como retándome-¿acaso eres un cobarde?-soltó y sonrió con satisfacción sabiendo que con eso lo más probable es que caería, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción, levantándome con enojo las miré fijamente.

-¡Basta!, ¿no lo comprenden aún?-les dije con un tono sombríamente calmado, sin querer reflejar emociones. –No es a ustedes a quien yo elegiría, yo la elegí a ella-dije señalando las escaleras por donde minutos atrás subió-la elegí y la elijo mil veces, porque ella es la única que hace latir mi corazón, porque por ella yo daría mi vida, porque ella no me da la razón, por..porque a pesar de ser un idiota siempre…. Siempre me sonríe –empezaba a quebrarse mi voz.–porque no puedo… imaginarme una vida sin ella, y ¿sabes qué?–pregunté dirigiéndome a una estupefacta amazona –sí, soy un maldito cobarde, porque nunca mostré lo mucho… lo mucho que me importaba y ahora… ahora siento que la perderé sino la perdí ya, dime Shampoo DIME ¿qué voy a hacer sin ella?, ¿a quién protegeré?, ¿quién me protegerá?, ¿a quién le contaré mis miedos? DIME, ¡RESPÓNDEME MALDITA SEA!–grité y ya no aguantando más lloré como un niño asustado, lloré de angustia, temor, desesperación, ellas ni siquiera hicieron el intento por acercarse simplemente se levantaron y se fueron, como dije a ellas no les importo.

–¿Ranma?–llamó ella desde arriba y yo intenté secarme las lágrimas en vano, sabía que por cada lágrima que yo limpiaba se derramaban tres más.

–Ranma–dijo ella al verme en ese estado, llorando en el piso, agarrando mi cara con mis manos, seguramente debí darle un triste espectáculo porque se acercó a mí y pude ver en mucho tiempo una emoción dirigida hacia mí: "preocupación"

–¿qué te sucedió?–preguntó mientras me abrazaba cálidamente, a medida que ella me acariciaba la espalda yo iba calmándome.

No respondí, solo sonreí tenuemente, me dejé llevar, la abracé y le susurré " _no me dejes"_.

Ese día fue el primero de uno de los tantos días en que me dejé llevar por mis emociones.

 **N/A:** Como pudieron observar, es mi primer fic, de esta pareja, creo que lo dramaticé mucho pero ya son las 12h00 y la musa es caprichosa, muy caprichosa, esta idea me salió muy natural, idealicé todo como si de repente Akane decidiera no mostrar sus emociones, yo creo que para ser mi primer intento me quedó muy bien pero ustedes júzguenlo, en fin, me encantó escribirlo, no habrá segunda parte (a menos que la musa decida –.–).

En fin, como dije sme pasé de caramelo y cosas dulces en este fic. Así que ya nada.


	2. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquello, me dije, había pasado un mes desde que desperté en la sala, con una almohada y una manta, con la garganta reseca y con un sentimiento de abandono, una semana desde que armé un espectáculo, desde que expresé mi miedo a perder… a _perderla.*_

Akane, había salido a entrenar, no la entendía; había llorado, gritado, expresado mis sentimientos y ella seguía evadiéndome. Supongo que así siempre se siente ella, cada que con mis palabras le mostraba mi rechazo, rechazo que por cierto no sentía.

-¿En qué piensas cuñadito?-preguntó Nabiki, sonreí irónicamente ante el apelativo que usó al paso que íbamos, ya no sería más su "cuñadito"

-Nada-murmuré fastidiado. No iba a arruinarme mis reflexiones, tal vez así puedo hallar las respuestas al abandono de Akane, al porque ese día bajó y me ayudó pero al siguiente siguió con su rutina de ignorarme.

-Pues parece que "nada" te tiene muy distraído-dijo ella burlonamente.

-¿Te importa?- pregunté, soné un poco brusco pero… últimamente todo me ponía de mal humor.

-Solo porque te veo: cansado, irritado, necesitado y no te soporto con ese humor esta vez te ayudaré gratis.-dijo ella, _eso_ había captado mi atención –Cuando una chica se va es deber del hombre seguirla-murmuró y se fue.

Al principio sus palabras solo consiguieron irritarme más, pero luego las capté. _Ella_ quería que la siguiera o eso quiso decirme.

Pero, como todo en esta vida se complica aún más en la _mía_ pronto aparecieron Ukyo y Kodachi, Shampoo se había ido a China según me dijeron ¿razón? No lo sabía y tampoco me importaba.

-Vaya y el día parecía presagiar buen clima-murmuré entre irritado, cortante y francamente cansado.

-¿De qué hablas Ranma-sama? Estamos a veinticuatro grados-dijo Kodachi, viendo el bonito sol que brillaba en lo alto del cielo, incluso el sol se estaba burlando de mí, eso era seguro.

-Aquí hay moscas, irritantes y muy pesadas moscas- volví a probar con otra indirecta mirándola fijamente, ella contrario a todo se sonrojó, comenzó a reír y de quien sabe dónde sacó un insecticida y comenzó a rociar todo el patio con él.

Lo dije una vez, y lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario, Kodachi no entiende una indirecta aunque esta la patee en el trasero, además del obvio hecho que está loca.

-Yo lo entendí perfectamente a la primera Ranma- dijo Ukyo, con ella las cosas estaban un poco diferente, desde el día en que grité a los cuatro vientos que necesitaba a Akane nos fuimos distanciando poco a poco, supongo que ella lo veía venir.

-Si lo entiendes ¿qué haces aquí?-dije frío, ella no se merecía ese trato, de hecho nadie lo hacía pero como dije ya estaba harto, cansado, además me sentía abandonado.

-Vine a despedirme, sabes bien que a pesar de todo fuimos amigos, te perdono la deuda que tienes con mi padre, no quiero que me guardes rencor, yo no lo haré; espero tengas la mejor de las suertes y gracias por todo.-me miraba fijamente al decirme todo con una sonrisa muy sincera, solo sonreí de lado y la abracé.

-Gracias por todo Ukyo, suerte-ya la había perdonado, ella siempre sería mi mejor amiga a pesar de todo.

Ella me sonrió aún más, y se marchó tal y como había llegado.

Luego de eso, corrí a mi habitación, cogí mi maleta de viaje y comencé a empacar, no tenía tiempo que perder, ya había perdido varios días sumido en mi mal humor por el "abandono" de Akane, no podía esperar más.

-Como son de ingratos hoy en día, yo apenas llegando y otros ya se quieren ir-oí una voz familiar, giré y ahí la vi, arrimada al marco de la puerta viéndome con interés y diversión.

-Akane-susurré sin poder creérmelo, solo había pasado doce días y yo la había extrañado como un loco.

Corrí a abrazarla, no me importó si alguien nos veía, no me importaba si al día siguiente me encontraba casado con ella, no me importaba si mil locos venían en mi contra, ya todo dejó de tener sentido cuando lo admití para mí, mis sentimientos. Yo amo a Akane Tendo.

Dejaron de tener sentido las peleas, esos intentos inútiles e infantiles de esconder mis sentimientos, dejó de tener sentido buscar una excusa para abrazarla, dejó de tener sentido encubrir mis celos, incluso dejó de tener sentido fingir que dormía para murmurar su nombre.

-Te extrañé –le dije y besé su cabeza, sí, porque las cosas con Akane eran diferentes desde esa vez. Porque _mi trato_ hacia _ella_ era diferente.

-¿Sigues con eso Ranma?-preguntó con la cara roja y con la voz nerviosa. -Pensé que si me iba unos días, el hechizo, embrujo, conjuro, lo que sea que te hayan hecho te pasaría y dejarías de decirme esa clase de cosas-murmuró ella, preocupada- pero parece que no ha pasado nada.

-No estoy hechizado, embrujado, no usaron ningún shampoo y te juro que no me ha pasado absolutamente nada.-le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos –te lo dije hace unos días, y te lo repetiré hasta que respondas lo que quiero escuchar. Me gustas Akane y para mí eres la mujer más linda de este mundo-volví a intentar. Así me costara días, meses, años o una eternidad haría que creyera mis palabras, porque para mí ella era la mujer perfecta y no dudaría en decírselo.

Ya no, no iba a esconder mis sentimientos, ya no más, hace un mes me lo prometí: Nunca más esconderé mis sentimientos.

 **N/A:** Muy bien pueden matarme, o pueden lanzarme tomates si lo prefieren.

Si preguntan la tardanza pues me costó mucho terminar esta historia, adoro los finales abiertos y este final semi-abierto/semi-cerrado es lo más trabajoso que he hecho. Así que si lo sientes forzado pueden decírmelo, francamente traté de hacer todo lo más natural.

En la primera parte ella trataba de esconder sus emociones, pero él prometió dejar libres sus emociones y mejor aún sus sentimientos, por eso vemos a un Ranma completamente expresivo y a una Akane huyendo de él.

No sé cómo se lo planteen uds. Pero cuando un muchacho admite abiertamente sus sentimientos siento que algo madura dentro de él, y como un rasgo característico en este pequeño corto es que él utiliza más la ironía, las palabras para dejar claro lo que quiere. Algo todavía infantil pero ya más maduro a lo que solía hacer: huir.

Este fic está basado en pensamientos puramente masculinos, ¿cómo lo hice? Pues recordé unas cuantas experiencias, y algunas cosillas que hablaba con uno que otro amigo, en algo coincidían todos: "si una chica te gusta y sabes que te gusta, no vas a dudar en decírselo así te rechace" varias veces pregunté el por qué y ellos dijeron que así son los hombres, tarde o temprano te lo dicen porque no pueden guardárselo, yo imaginándome la situación de Ranma que siempre se contenía, y ni siquiera lo sabía pues creo que decírselo sin tapujos, sin tabúes, es lo más natural.

*Un mes desde "emociones".


End file.
